The present disclosure relates to vehicle control, and more specifically, to vehicle safety using smart device capabilities.
Drivers of vehicles on highways can pose a safety threat to themselves and others when they are distracted or otherwise unable to operate the vehicle correctly. Drivers who live with medical conditions may suffer from episodes which impact their cognitive state, thus impacting their ability to safely drive a vehicle. Driving skills and patterns can be monitored in order to determine whether or not a driver is safe to operate a vehicle. Alerts can be provided regarding the danger of particular driving situations, in order to improve the safety of the driver operating the vehicle.